Bug Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: What happens when five spinarak enter Ash's room? Why, Misty freaks out, of course! Please R&R. Contains PokeShipping and also WishfulShipping.


**Hey! It's me! :) Now I know I said I wouldn't upload for a while but I just couldn't help myself. I'll tell you how I came up with the idea afer you read it ;) Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Pallet Town. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the ink-coloured, moonlit sky. All of the pokemon could be heard singing in the forest and groups of water pokemon snuggled down on the riverbed. It was very magical indeed. Our heroes were all content in Ash's room. Cilan and Iris sat on the windowsill, watching the Swablu and Altaria fly to their nests. Brock sat cross-legged on his mattress, reading a book about pokemon doctors. Dawn sat on a chair, mirror in her hand, brushing her blue locks. And last but not least, sat Ash Ketchum, Pikachu in his lap, DS in his hands and girlfriend on his arm. He was definitely a very lucky young man.  
This peaceful scene was interrupted by a squeal from non other than Cilan.  
'Eek!' he shrieked. 'There's a weird creature climbing through the window!'  
Ash didn't look up from his pokemon white game.  
'Is it Misty?' he laughed at his own joke.  
This earned a slap in the face from his red headed girlfriend.  
'Ew! There's more than one now.' added Iris. 'In fact there are one, two three, four, FIVE of them!'  
Ash still didn't look up from his game.  
'What do they look like?' he asked, tongue poking out in concentration.  
Cilan stroked his chin.  
'Well they're kind of hard to describe.' he replied.  
'For starters they've got six yellow and black legs.' replied Iris for her boyfriend.

Dawn tutted.

'What is this, frickin' eye spy?' she asked, pouting in the mirror.  
Cilan ignored the girl and nodded at his purple haired girlfriend.  
'Yeah and they have a weird frowny face on their middle.' added the connoisseur. 'I know it's name but I can't put my finger on it.'  
Ash's face suddenly lit up.  
'Yes!' he cheered. 'I finally caught that Spinarak that I have been searching for all night!'  
The hat-wearing teen flipped round the screen to show everyone his latest catch.  
'That's what it's called!' Cilan snapped his fingers. 'They're Spinarak.'  
Ash pulled a horrified face and nodded at his girlfriend.  
'You mean there are Spinarak in my room?' he asked quietly, so Misty wouldn't hear.  
The red head's ears pricked at the sound of this pokemon.  
'Spinarak!' she yelled leaping up. 'Where?!'  
Ash pointed to above his red curtains.  
'Up there.'  
Misty suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream.  
Brock looked up from his book in alarm.  
'What's up?' he asked frowning.  
Ash nodded towards the bug pokemon.  
Before her boyfriend could say anything else, Misty grabbed her mallet and swung it against the wall, hoping to flatten the bugs.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the ceiling. It was Ash's mum.  
'Ashton!' she yelled. 'What's going on up there!'  
Ash rolled his eyes.  
'Nothing, Mum!' he replied. 'Misty's just a little scared, that's all.  
When his mother didn't reply, Ash flopped onto his bed.  
'I'm not just a little scared!' yelled Misty. 'I'm frickin' terrified!'  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
'You're such a drama queen!' she moaned as she rolled her mascara-covered eyes.  
Misty glared at the younger girl.  
'Takes one to know one!' she huffed before turning serious. 'How are we gonna get them out?' she asked her boyfriend.  
'Get what out?' asked Ash, who was back to playing pokemon.  
Misty whipped out her mallet and whacked him over the head with it.  
Cilan and Iris giggled nervously at their fiery new friend.  
'I'll see to them.' said Brock in his big brother fashion.  
Misty smiled gratefully at her best male friend.  
'No, I will!' said Ash leaping up from the floor.  
Iris giggled at her immature friend.  
'Wow, that was a quick recovery!'  
Ash smiled at the dragon trainer.  
'Well I guess I've got used to her mallet over the past four years.'  
Cilan cleared his throat.  
'So how are we going to deal with the Spinarak?' he asked, tugging his bow tie.  
The whole group thought for a moment.  
'We could catch them.' suggested Iris.  
Ash cocked his head.  
'Nah, I don't need any more pokemon to train. Although I could give them to Professor Oak.' replied the boy.  
Misty stood up.  
'Well you do what you have to do. I'm not staying here for bugs to crawl all over me.'  
Ash smiled fondly at his girlfriend.  
'All right, you wait outside.' he told her. 'You keep her company, okay Dawn?' he asked the bluenette.  
Misty stuck her nose in the air.  
'No thanks. I'd rather be eaten by those Spinarak than hear one of madam's lectures on how gorgeous she is.'  
Dawn stuck her nose in the air and continued brushing her hair.  
So Misty left the room and left her friends to deal with the bugs.  
'How about I just talk to them?' suggested Ash.  
His friends raised their eyebrows.  
'I know it sounds crazy.'  
They all nodded at this.  
'But I really think I can pull it off.' he insisted.  
Cilan nodded.  
'Be my guest, Ash.' he told his friend.  
Ash gestured for them to move aside and walked over to the Spinarak.  
'Hey, Spinarak. Can I talk to you please?' he asked politely.  
The bugs cocked their heads on one side but soon nodded.  
'You see the thing is...' he began. 'I need you to get out of this room. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that my girlfriend is scared of bugs.'  
The pokemon seemed to frown.  
'Spina...rak?' they replied.  
'I want you to know that I really like pokemon and I feel mean telling you to leave but she's my girlfriend and I can't let her down.'  
The bugs nodded slowly.  
'You see that big building over there?' he asked, pointing to Professor Oak's lab. 'You can go and live there, if you want. There's loads of other bug types and I'm sure you'll be great buddies.'  
The Spinarak nodded eagerly.  
'So I need you to leave as soon as possible. Is that okay?' he asked. 'I mean, I'd love to stay here chatting to you but Misty asked me to get rid of you and as you know I can't let her down. Because, well, I love her.' he added, blushing.  
Everyone in the room cooed at this.  
Everyone except Dawn, who scowled from the corner of the room. Misty's heart tightened from behind the door. She had practically melted. She knew she and Ash were going out but she didn't realise he loved her. Misty's heart filled with even more love for him.  
'Spinarak!' cooed the bugs happily.  
Suddenly they squirted a string shot from their mouths and aimed it for a nearby tree. They walked along it skill-fully and quickly.  
'See ya guys!' called Ash. 'I'll come and visit ya at the lab!' he yelled before closing the curtains.  
Ash walked across the room and opened the door. He greeted Misty with a hug.  
'There you go. All gone.' he whispered in her ear.'  
'Thanks, Ash.' she whispered back. 'I love you.'  
Ash smiled and led her into the room.  
He suddenly clapped his hands.  
'Well guys. I dunno about you but I'm gonna hit the sack.'  
'Sounds good to me!' they all replied simultaneously.

_Later that night:_

Ash was snoring on the top bunk with Misty below him.  
On the floor, lying on mattresses were Cilan, Iris and Brock. Dawn had the spare room to herself.  
Misty woke up after a nightmare about bug pokemon. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and then climbed out of bed. She tiptoed up Ash's ladder and shook him.  
'Ash?' she whispered.  
No reply.  
'Ash?' she shook him harder.  
There was a grunt from underneath the covers.  
'Ash?!' she shook him so hard the bed squeaked.  
'What?!' he suddenly shot up. 'Oh it's you, Mist. What's up?'  
Misty blushed in the dark.  
'I had a nightmare.'  
Ash nodded.  
'Thought so. Come on then.' he replied, opening up the covers so she could slide it.  
'Comfy?' he asked sleepily.  
Misty nodded.  
'Yes. Much.' she snuggled into his chest.  
'Was the dream about bugs?' he asked gently.  
Misty froze at the mention of her biggest fear.  
'Yeah.' she nodded. 'It was horrible. There was nobody to protect me from them. Not even you.'  
Ash suddenly grabbed her shoulders. He leaned his face closer to hers and locked their lips together. Their first kiss! They pulled away after a few seconds.  
'Listen to me, Misty.' he said suddenly. 'You will never be hurt by anything. I won't let them. I will not let anyone hurt you, okay?' he said fiercely but his voice was gentle.  
Misty nodded.  
'I love you, Ash.' she told him. With that, she fell asleep in his arms.  
Ash pressed a kiss against her forehead.  
'I love you too, Mist.' he whispered. 'Always have, always will.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I'm totally aware of it being a completely messed up story - sorry :') Now, how did I come up with it? Well, I was just casually lying on my bed when I saw two HUGE crane-flies fly up from behind the curtains. You see my mum was with me and me both ran out screaming! Then my mum and dad spent AGES in my room trying to catch them! It was pretty funny afterwards but very scary at the time :') Afterwards I turned to my mum and said 'I felt like Misty then!' Then I was lying in bed and realized I could turn the weird experience into a oneshot. So there you go! Anyway - better go back to work. I'm home schooled and it's my lunch break. I'd better go back to writing about the very old book that is 'Animal Farm.' Hopefully see you guys soon :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out, to continue her very boring school work! xD**


End file.
